ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanabi (Senran Kagura)
How Hanabi joined the Tourney In Estival Versus, she serves with her fellows Mikagura Sis to dynamise the Festival: If the guest teams don't take the Shinobi Bon Dance seriously, there is no reason for her and her sisters to not arrive and to not smash or just taunt some of their members. At least it was what she was supposed to do and doing at the beginning. The specificity with Hanabi is that she was about to explode at least 3 times: the First and Third times were calmed by belly-dancing by her siblings, both Renka (Both times) and Kafuru (Third time). The Second was calmly solved by a punch by Sayuri. The longer the Festival goes on, the lesser the Mikagura try to dynamise it, and explore the island to find Kagura, thinking her as a deceased shinobi. They keep it secret, but their inactivity, and shaddy preparations are discovered by Sayuri, with the help of Ryouki. They try to arrest the Mikagura, who resist in vain. Kafuru "saves" them by telling a seems-true lie to Ryouki, that releases them as kind as she is. They never suceeds in finding Kagura, they searched the whole island, checked every stone they could, but it's only by some randomness that Kagura speaks to them, and put them in defy to become Kaguras (the grade this time) in order to see her. It's only after that they take the initiative to destroy every rival festival platform and win the Shinobi Bon Dance. Even if they suceeds in defeating the Crimson Squad by ambushing them shortly after Jasmine beat them, Asuka put them out of course. They fails at becoming Kagura, but Asuka sympathitizes but still tell them she is not going to give up her objectives. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hanabi sits on her hammer. After the announcer calls her name Hanabi spins her hammer and slams it as the camera zooms saying "I'll beat you up!" Special Moves Mega Bomber (Neutral) Hanabi shoots a bomb out of her hammer. Fireworks Booster Whack (Side) Hanabi uses her hammer to boost forward and whack her hammer. Violet Hammer Spark (Up) Hanabi flies into the air using her hammer for a booster and causes a fireworks explosion. Specialties! Ōdama Rocket Hanabi (Down) Hanabi pulls a out a small bomb and tosses it into the air. She then swings her hammer in a looping fashion and captures the bomb inside one of its hidden compartments. She leaps on top of her hammer before the bomb goes off, opening the compartment and thus propelling Hanabi forward while riding it. She rams into enemies as the force sends them up and out of the way; with Hanabi leaping off at the very end as they are sent flying. Super Mega Bomber (Hyper Smash) Hanabi announces "Come on, come all to see the show!" as she takes out a small bomb and tosses it into the air. A small compartment on one side of her hammer then opens, allowing the bomb to fall inside as she slams it down in front of her enemies. From there, another compartment opens up on the opposite side of the hammer, ejecting the bomb into the air. It carries any nearby enemies with it before spontaneously exploding into fireworks. Hey Super-Climax (Final Smash) Based on her Senran Kagura Estival Versus Ultimate Secret Ninja Art. Hanabi places both hands on the handle of her hammer before forcefully knocking her opponent into the air along with herself as she leaps. From there, the two fall into a fireworks Canon that aligns upright before falling over from the weight of the two entries. It then shoots both Hanabi and the opponent some feet away whilst Hanabi clings to a large, lit firework in the shape of a bomb. She eventually lets go, allowing the bomb to carry the opponent into the air and thus explodes into a beautiful display of fireworks. Bonus Costume Hanabi holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being her bikini from Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash. To unlock, one must clear Classic with Hanabi. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Hanabi's bikini makes the scenes! Excellent!" Then, highlight Hanabi and press Minus. Victory Animations #Hanabi brushes sweat from her face, looks around and kicks her hammer to her shoulder saying "Piece of cake!" and presents a small bomb. #Hanabi slams the ground with her hammer making fireworks explode in the air saying "I did it again, huh?" #Hanabi spins her hammer then throws it up and claps her hands saying "Well, duh." On-Screen Appearance Hanabi jumps down and punches forward saying "Dance in the festival of midsummer!" Trivia *Hanabi's rival is the mentally ill and brutal Brussels enforcer working with Kristatos, Emile Leopold Locque. Category:Senran Kagura characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume